Back to December
by randaru102
Summary: Sam's life in the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.


**Hey guys! Sooo sorry I haven't updated or anything in forever but I will as soon as I can! Schools been kicking my butt! Ok so this is something I just thought of randomly because I love Taylor Swift's new album Speak Now! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, Dan Schnieder would not appreciate my lying.. :( I don't own Back to December either.. sorry I'm not pretty.. or famous.**

Sam's POV

I think over whats happened in the past few months. Love, hate, friendship. All the key points in life.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me: How's your family? I haven't seen them in a while._

I finally get to see Fredwad again. Things had changed between us. We shut each other out of our lives, and I hadn't seen Mrs. Benson in years, (thankfully). So he gets to see me today. And I love every minute of it though I seem to keep it from him. I take advantage of the moment.

_You've been good, busier then ever. We small talk: work and the weather. Your guard is up, and I know why._

He's been busy. Thats always his excuse. From what I'd heard, he'd been sweet and still the same Fredlumps I'd learned to love and actually tease a little less. Out conversation is dull and boring, and he never says too much. I definetly know why this awkwardness exists.

_Because the last time you saw me still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die. _

I had been an absolute donkey. I thought I needed to be alone and single for a while. He'd been the best boyfriend, and I'd been the worst girlfriend in the entire universe. You still treated me like a princess, but I never noticed at all.

_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in fornt of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I'd had when you were mine._

So I decided this is the time to say my apology. I'm usually not like this, but time and time again I apologize for my roughness. Like I did when we first kissed. December was the worst month for me. I told him I needed my freedom back, but now I don't want it. I want him.

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time. _

I want to change that December night coming home from B.F. Wangs, but I can't. So I just go over it everyday. And it kills me.

_These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up playing back myself leaving. Then your birthday passed and I didn't call._

I only thought more and more about the situation we were in. It made me stop sleeping in those long nights, and play back my stupid chizzy mistakes. Then your birthday had come and gone so quickly, and made me realize how much I missed you. I had to talk to you again but I was too embarassed to even call. I had left you, and it was wrong.

_Then I think about summer and all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passneger side. Then I realized I loved you in the fall._

I think about all the times we'd spent together even when we didn't know we loved each other. Summer was the greatest time because we only did things together, not with Carly like we usually did. Just us. That was the end of out friendship days. I'd watched you laugh at others when I teased them. You even laughed when I teased you. Then in the fall, I finally realized how much I loved you not matter how long it took.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye. _

Then everything fell out of place as it got colder. I know ironic huh? I feared our relationship was just a flop like all the others. I was definetly wrong. You'd loved me with all your heart and I just left you with a heart crushing goodbye.

_I miss your tan skin, and your sweet smile so good to me and so right and how you held me in your arms that September night the first time you ever saw me cry. _

I miss everything about you. So if my apology works, I can get it all back. I go back to September when mom died, and you held me as I cried just to feel you as I did that night but its never the same.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it but I can't, so if the chain is on your door, I understand._

I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll listen. If we could be together again, then I will go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy. I would go back in time and change what I'd done, but I can't do that. If you don't want me back, I really can understand you. I finally do tell you I'm sorry.

**Present time!**

"I'm sorry for everything I've said and done please take my back. I miss you and was as stupid as chiz. I can't believe I fell for you but I did. You're everything to me," Sam said choking back tears.

"I don't know if I can trust you with my heart again Sam," Freddie said as hollow as can be as he sat on the front porch step. Sam sat with him and they watched the snow.

"You can Fredwierd, just give me one more chance at this love thing. Please.." she said pleadingly.

"Alright, I love you Sam. Don't ever forget that," Freddie said, and he pulled her in for a kiss more passionate then ever before to make it unforgettable.

"I won't," whispered Sam as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes to savor the moment.


End file.
